Bite Me
by kappykuo
Summary: At the end of New Moon, Edward agreed to bite Bella. Bbut Victoria doesn't know that... Mainly EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**This begins the night that Bella, Edward, and Alice return from Italy. Edward has carried Bella into her room, where she falls asleep.**

**EPOV**

I snuck back into Bella's room after Charlie's fit at me, which ended in my getting kicked out of the house, and almost gunfire, on Charlie's part. Bella would not be very happy about that reaction…

The peaceful look on Bella's face snapped me out of my internal ramblings. I sat down on the foot of her bed, watching her sleep.

Bella made me feel inhumanly human. I could almost feel the adrenaline course through my veins when I sifted through the thoughts of every teenage boy that looked at her. No, I wasn't just another lovesick puppy. Bella and I had agreed on that a long time. I was a lovesick puppy that lusted after her body, and half of that wasn't what you would normally think it meant.

I was a danger to Bella with every second I was with her. That was why I left. And yet…

Living without Bella was like holding my breath. No. It was like my new-found human self holding their breath while swimming underwater. My world, blurry and distorted without Bella. Without air.

Bella was the air I breathed, the world I enjoyed living my existence in. Holding her in my lungs was necessary, but painful. My body ached for more, protested when I tried to put distance between us.

I knew I'd have to let her go eventually, but I didn't. I knew I'd need to resurface again. I knew once I broke the surface of the water I'd never be able go back again. And I didn't want that for Bella. She deserved better than me. She deserved a life, to live, without me…

And so I didn't go back, as much as I wanted to. But every second I spent without a new breath, my lungs ached more and more. It was just going to get more painful. I couldn't live without her, but she could surely live without me. Or at least—

That's what I had thought.

The images in Charlie's mind were more disturbing than I had ever thought possible. I had ignored the images my impossibly mangled corpse, covered in blood that could never be mine. I just cast those out of my mind. Instead, I focused on the ones with Bella in them.

It was painfully obvious that leaving Bella hadn't helped either of us. Charlie's terrifying memories made my heart break and shrivel. Surely a monster that had done this to an angel could never have a heart. My sweet, angelic, perfect, wonderful, amazing Bella— dead. An empty shell for months.

And dear Bella forgave me. She forgave me for leaving her. She forgave me for being a monster. A sinful, murderous, blood-thirsty monster that nearly killed her several times. A depressed, heart-less, pathetic monster that broke her heart and was the reason for many of her near-deaths.

And I looked down at my angel, and I became selfish. Incredibly selfish. I wanted Bella forever, as long as fate could—would— give us.

Then the moonlight reflected on Bella's pale skin, making it look like marble. Her eyes fluttered and darted in their sockets, and she sighed happily, muttering my name lovingly. My heart broke as I realized she only had so much time. What was the lifetime of a human to the lifetime of a vampire? A century to an eternity. An ant to a colony.

My selfish side kicked into high gear. I wanted her forever. She insisted me that she wanted an insane murderer of a vampire forever. I would do anything to make her happy.

That meant staying, no matter what danger it would put her in.

That meant _biting_ her, no matter how much she deserved to stay human.

I was torn, between making her happy and making _me_ happy. Well, a _part_ of me happy.

_Vampires are selfish creatures_, I reasoned, _it would be in my nature to bite Bella, in more ways than one._

But I had also had my share of selfish moments. No need to add one more thing to that list.

_This would be for Bella as much as it would be for me._

I couldn't put Bella through all that pain. I shuddered at the thought of her screaming…

_This would make her happy._

And then I broke.

**A/N: Hope nothing was disappointing! I've been wanting to write this for a while, now, but I kept pushing the date back. Sorry about this, if you read my other story and were itching to read this one. I just want to make it clear that I'm not going to stop writing my otehr story, but just that I might make the progress a bit slow because of this one. A rough promise being I'll update each one every couple of days, and I'll try to let you know if that changes in anyway, or if I know I won't be updating for a while (i.e. vacation, test prep, other events, stuff like that).**

**Thanks!**  
**Kylie**

**P.S. Not all chapters are going to be this short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** is own by Stephanie Meyer**

**EPOV**

The decision shocked me. No, I mean _really_ shocked me. Coming from my own brain. My own heart. The truth. Somewhere, deep in the forest, I could hear a certain pixie-sister of mine scream in joy. I chuckled.

Wait! I _chuckled_. At the thought of my _sister_ being happy about _me_ biting _Bella._

_I_ was happy at the thought of _me_ _biting_ Bella.

I tried to grimace, but I couldn't. Worried, I silently rushed to Bella's bathroom and looked in the mirror. Though my mouth was twisted into a thin, straight line to show my stress, my eyes were alight. Pure gold. Twinkling, even. God, I couldn't remember the last time I was this… happy. I smiled in spite on myself.

I was snapped back into reality by Bella's frantic heartbeat. I sprinted back to her room as I heard her heart quickly gain speed, like it was about to explode.

Mere seconds after I wrapped my arms around her, she sat up with a gasp, startling me enough to pull back for a second. Bella's eyes flew open and darted around in the darkness. Then she stiffened. I assumed the worst. Had she noticed me? Did she not want me here? I could understand that, if I really tried…I didn't want to.

And then I realized she was looking for someone. Me. God, at least I hoped it was.

"Bella?" I whispered in the most solemn voice I could. If Bella didn't want me here, I didn't want to guilt her into letting me stay.

My angel turned to the sound of my voice, agonizingly slowly, and her eyes filled with so many emotions I nearly couldn't keep track of them. Pain, happiness, despair, hope, but most of all— confusion.

"Oh _crap_." She muttered. "Oh, no! I _did _die—"

"Bella." I pleaded. She shut her mouth. "You're not dead."

"But— but, _you're_ here!"

My heart was stabbed with two different knives. Pain that she might think she was in Hell, and, no matter how small and miniscule that part maybe be, hope that she might think she was in Heaven.

"Bella, of course I am." I hesitantly reached out to touch her warm, rosy cheek. I gave a small smile when she leaned into my touch, cold as it was.

"But you left." My heart wrenched at her words. "You didn't want me— didn't love me anymore." I could almost feel my chest collapsing in on itself. "That day in the forest—"

"Oh, Bella." I groaned, mainly to stop the memories from arising again. The biggest mistake of my pitiful non-life. My demonic existence. Nothing, not even the change from human to vampire, could hold a candle to the pain it would cause me to relive those moments. "I lied."

Bella gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Betrayal flooded her eyes.

"No!" I pulled back and then put my hands on her shoulders to get her reluctant attention. "Bella, I lied about the forest. I had to! It was the only way to protect you! I thought that my existence put you in danger. I realized that after James and after your birthday party. I thought leaving was in your best interest. I wouldn't let you live in constant danger, from me especially. I didn't want to hurt you. Alice said it was inevitable, and I doubted that, but now…"

I knew I was just rambling to myself now. Bella had that confused look on her face, showing me that she understood nothing of what I just said.

"What's inevitable?" Bella asked innocently.

_Need some help?_ A thought, Alice's, rang in my head. She was coming steadily closer to Bella's house, but then stopped. A vision she almost completely blocked passed through her head. _Never mind…_ She did well to conceal all emotion. It made me scared.

"See…" I began. I turned away from Bella's questioning eyes and focused on a slow drip of water coming off her window. It just didn't feel _right_. I knew, more than ever, that this was the night that could bind Bella and me together forever, or completely rip her away in the most painful and agonizing way possible for a vampire.

"Bella…" I started again. This was going to be harder than I thought. "If there's one thing any… moving thing that can think has in common, its mistakes." My eyes returned to Bella's. "And I realized a long time ago that I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Bella's eyes watered and I could nearly hear her mind, her emotions were so obviously painted on her face. She was heart-broken, and that could only mean I wasn't getting through to her clearly.

"Bella, that's not what you think it means." I moved my frozen hands from Bella's shoulders to her neck. "Bella, letting you into my life was the most fantastic thing I could ever wish for. Leaving was my greatest mistake." Bella's eyes nearly glowed. "Bella, I'll still love you, no matter what. If you'll still take me, if you'll forgive me, I'd give you anything you'd ever want." I mentally gulped. "Anything."

"Anything?" Bella asked hopefully and quietly.

I nodded. "Anything."

"And you're positive this isn't a dream?"

"Vampires can't dream. Though," I thought to myself, partially, "This would have to be one of the better ones I'd ever had."

Love spread through out Bella's eyes almost instantly, her face breaking into a gorgeous smile. I could barely restrain myself from dipping down at vampire speed and kiss her forever. I had to settle for leaning in slowly, just in case Bella didn't want to. I was _dead wrong_.

When I was just a few centimeters from her lips, she jerked forward and quickly closed the gap between us.

I was almost instantly drunk from her scent that permeated my nostrils. My voice of reason was soon drowned out by the feel of Bella's warm, silken lips against mine. The months I had insanely deprived myself of kissing Bella were soon forgotten in the intensity of the moment.

Bella licked my bottom lip, asking permission into my mouth, and I happily obliged. Our tongues massaged each other's, making me feel almost numb with pleasure.

After a few minutes, though they felt like unnaturally short moments to me, I could hear Bella's already frantic heart going uneven and I knew she needed to breathe. I reluctantly pulled away, Bella gasping for breath.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, and nothing will ever change that." I whispered against her cheek.

"I loved you, Edward, even when you glared daggers at me on my first day of school." We both laughed at that, though Bella soon sobered. "Edward, will you—"

We had approached this conversation before. She always had the same beginning, the same, heart-breaking tone that nearly made me give in.

"Bite you?" I finished for her, matching her expression, keeping my euphoria inside me. I paused for a second, building up Bella's tension. "As soon as possible."

**A/N: (If you're just here for the reading, don't mind this next paragraph)**

**Okay, first things first: being a 13-year-old, I think kissing is completely and utterly disgusting, especially with the tongue-war things; that just creeps me out to n-th degree, and I highly doubt that opinion will ever change. Therefore, I hate recreating kissing scenes, and completely suck at it, and I also know that most of the good stories I've read here of FanFiction have kissing, so its unavoidable. So, since I hate writing this, and I know there are lots of people who can, if you think the description above sucks, Review of PM me saying you could help me out. Be sort of like a... beta for the kisses, so when I plan to have an intense kiss, I can ask for some basic stuff, only giving as much information as necessary, so then it's still a surprise. Anyway, this is optional. I'm indifferent to whatever you guys think.**

**Um... I think that's about it! Yeah, so... 'til next chapter! (Slow as they're coming out...)**

**No worries,  
Kylie M. **


End file.
